This invention is generally applicable in the filed of irrigation plants and units for the distribution of liquid products, and particularly relates to a sprinkler device for water and other similar liquids.
The device may advantageously be used in agriculture, but it may also be used in other industrial fields, for example in the mining industry, to knock down dusts and to cool materials which are likely to self-ignite.
Numerous sprinkler devices of the type for irrigation are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,348 describes a sprinkler assembly comprising a central hollow body defining a longitudinal direction which is provided with an inlet portion and an outlet portion. A connecting sleeve to a water supply line is also provided, and onto this can be screwed the inlet portion of the central body. Within the sleeve and the central body there is located a convergent nozzle, which is of one piece with a closed ring which can be seen from the exterior and this is designed to accelerate the water to a diverter unit connected to the central body. The convergent nozzle has an annular flange close to its discharge which extends radially outward, from which a plurality of elongated elements which are designed to support the closed ring extend in a longitudinal direction. During assembly the connecting sleeve is slidably inserted into the closed ring so as to abut against a sealing O-ring positioned on the annular flange.
One main disadvantage of this arrangement lies in the need to use an O-ring to ensure a seal between the convergent nozzle and the connecting sleeve. This feature complicates construction of the device, with a consequent deterioration in overall costs, and forces the user to periodically check the state of wear of the O-ring and, if necessary, to replace it.
The need to replace the convergent nozzle by another having a different cross-section to adjust the quantity of water to different irrigation requirements frequently arises. In this case the sleeve remains connected to the water feed line while the central body is disconnected. In particular, when the central body is disconnected the sleeve slides with respect to the nozzle, which remains in its seat within the central body. Thus in order to remove the nozzle it is first necessary to remove the central body and then through an additional operation to slide the nozzle off the central body, and it is not possible to remove the sleeve and the nozzle from the central body together in a single operation.
In this arrangement the diverter unit is removably attached to the central body and can be replaced by applying a force manually to it in the direction of the longitudinal axis and a simultaneous rotation force so as to release it from appropriate snap means. This operation may require considerable force because of the hardness and rigidity of the snap means, and may therefore give rise to consequent tiring of the operator, especially if the number of diverter units which have to be replaced is high, as is frequently the case.
In addition to this the diverter unit comprises a plate on which a shaped surface and, conveniently, a second shaped surface on the opposite side is mounted. One disadvantage of this arrangement lies in the complexity of having to construct three separate parts and then having to assemble them, with a consequent increase in manufacturing costs. In addition to this the two shaped surfaces are difficult to remove from the plate. This feature, together with the fact that it is not possible to fit more than two shaped surfaces, substantially reduces the possibilities of adjusting the device to different applications.
A primary object of this invention is to eliminate the abovementioned disadvantages providing a sprinkler device which is reliable and which is capable of maintaining its properties unchanged over time without requiring particularly onerous maintenance.
A particular object is to provide a sprinkler device which can be easily adapted to different requirements and applications.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sprinkler device whose components can be rapidly and conveniently replaced without requiring the application of a strong force.
Another particular object is to provide a sprinkler device which is economically advantageous, in order to reduce costs for both the manufacturer and the final user.
These objects, as well as others which will be more apparent below, are achieved in accordance with claim 1 by a sprinkler device particularly for spray distribution units for water and other similar liquids comprising an at least hollow central body defining a longitudinal axis, a connecting sleeve to a feed line which is removably attached to the central body, a convergent nozzle to accelerate the liquid located between the central body and the sleeve, a diverter unit located downstream from the nozzle to divert the flow in a substantially transverse direction so as to spray the fluid outwards, characterised in that it comprises first snap connection means between the nozzle and the sleeve. The first snap connection means are designed to hold the nozzle in an axially immobilised position with respect to the sleeve when fitting the latter to and removing it from the central body. Through this configuration it is possible to remove the nozzle from the central body together with the sleeve in a single simple operation instead of two separate operations, and use of the most appropriate nozzle for any particular application is therefore made easy.
Preferably a supporting member extends from the central body to removably anchor the diverter unit and is provided with guide means to permit the diverter unit to be selectively inserted and axially immobilised by sliding along a substantially transverse plane.
Through this feature a sprinkler device can be easily adapted to different requirements and uses and in particular the diverter unit can be quickly and conveniently replaced without requiring the application of a great force.
Advantageously the diverter unit is substantially plate-shaped with a first shaped surface facing the outlet cross-section of the nozzle and a second shaped surface opposite the first. Through this feature the diverter unit with the two shaped surfaces forms a single piece and can be constructed through a single moulding operation with a consequent saving in comparison with the construction of three separate parts.